


It's Not Crazy For a Girl to Love Her Car

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [93]
Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Torchwood
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon Character of Color, Community: watsons_woes, F/F, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Black women compare their strange and wonderful vehicles. (The title is from the song"64 Ford"by Phranc.)





	It's Not Crazy For a Girl to Love Her Car

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #31: **Recycling Is A Good Thing: **Find a prompt from this year or a previous JWP and recycle that gem! Using the July 30, 2011 prompt ("Is that __(item name)__ supposed to be _(doing that) ?"). This one definitely also counts as "Crossover" (July 5, 2011) and "Ladies' Night" (July 11, 2013).

"Is that key supposed to be purring?"

The other women in the group stared at the vibrating metal hanging around the newcomer's neck.

Bill smiled. "It's just letting me know my transportation is safe and sound – after someone tried to nick it."

Martha grinned. "I recall a bit of bother with that particular vehicle a few times myself."

Sally sat next to Martha, looking very smart in her brand-new black uniform and beret. "This isn't the sportscar stolen by the blowfish again, is it?"

Bill burst out laughing.

"No. But you'll learn plenty about this vehicle in days to come, Lt. Donovan." Jones fished the lime wedge out of her drink and gave it a last good squeeze.

"I'd love to take you back and show you around my 'sportscar,' Lieutenant." Potts made the rank sound like a bedroom endearment; her tone and face were unmistakeable.

Sally smiled, but looked sideways toward Martha and back to the other woman, her expression eloquent.

Joan regarded her Long Island Iced Tea. "Don't look at me. I take the train."

"Is this seat taken?"

Everyone turned to look at the white-haired dark-skinned owner of that singer's voice. They all stood up.

"If you're going to talk about amazing vehicles," Nyota said, seating herself beside them. "Let me tell you about the one **I** boarded."


End file.
